Konkurs:Cyrk Chaosu/Etapy
Cyrk Chaosu ma 4 etapy + Początek. thumb|Cyrk Chaosu Początek - Witajcie w naszej bajce Był to pierwszy etap konkursu i jak narazie jedyny, w którym obie grupy musiały kooperować. Należało stworzyć kilkadziesiąt magicznych przedmiotów i formułek, by utworzyć zaklęcie potrzebne do otwarcia bram Cyrku. Etap 1 - Lęgowisko Zażartych Skarpetożerców/Arena Galaktycznej Nieskończoności Po otwarciu bram Cyrku uczestnicy zostali rozdzieleni: Żażarci trafili do Lęgowiska Zażartych Skarpetożerców, zaś Psychopatyczni - na Arenę Galaktycznej Nieskończoności. Sam etap składał się z dwóch części: w pierwszej, prostszej i krótszej (w założeniu) drużyny (a konkretnie artyści i komicy, niestety ponownie jedynie w założeniu), mając do dyspozycji mocno ograniczone materiały, musieli stworzyć maszyny do otwarcia bram do dalszych sektorów etapu. W części drugiej, przypominającej rozgrywkę w grze RPG, drużyny muszą przejść na drugi koniec planszy. Etap zakończył się remisem. Rozgrywka Zażartych thumb|Lęgowisko Zażartych Skarpetkożerców - widać Cichego Bogdana Przeszedłszy przez bramę, drużyna wraz z Panem Potworem (który postanawia towarzyszyć im do końca Cyrku jako przewodnik) trafia do Lęgowiska Zażartych Skarpetożerców. Pan Potwór decyduje się iść przodem, porozumiewając się z resztą przy pomocy hologramu. Wkrótce Zażarci spotykają skarpetożercę imieniem Marylin. Początkowo nie ufa on drużynie, jednak Ż. Art przekonuje go, że może im zaufać. Marylin opowiada podróżnikom othumb|left|Skarpetkożerca Marylin Skarpetkowych Magach - sekcie, która zmienia skarpetożerców w skarpety, zmuszając ich tym samym do kanibalizmu. Marylin miał poszukiwać wojowników, którzy będą walczyć z Magami. Wspomina też o istocie zwanej Cichym Bogdanem. Zażarci zgadzają się dołączyć do powstałej armii, jednak wkrótce otrzymują wiadomość od Pana Potwora.thumb|Ciemny Las Wpadł on w kłopoty i potrzebuje pomocy. Zażarci rozdzielają się: Art, Olexo i Adam podróżują dalej z Marylinem, zaś Autor i Czarnoksiężnik ruszają na pomoc przewodnikowi. W drodze zostają zaatakowani przez tajemnicze stworzenia, jednak z pomocą Olexa wezwanego krótkofalówką udaje im sięthumb|left|Tajemnicze stworzeniaPrzejść dalej.Tymczasem Marylin z jakichś powodów zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać - przestaje reagować na bodźce i usiłuje wejść w drzewo. Art ścina je, jednak ginie przygnieciony. Marylin odchodzi w swoją stronę. Adam z kolei znajduje coś, co bierze za mapę okolicy, jednak okazuje się być thumb|Anna GrodzkaZdjęciem posłanki Grodzkiej. Zdjęcie ożywa, zabija Adama i atakuje wracającego Olexa. Tymczasem Czarny i Autor trafiają do tajemniczego portalu, strzeżonego przez cienistą postać. Przedstawia się ona jako walkiria Iris.thumb|left|Iris Została ona postawiona na straży portalu i ma zatrzymywać każdego, kto przypomina jej o Tenebris. Portal może przenieść użytkownika w dowolnie wybrane przez niego miejsce, ale tylko w obrębie jednego wymiaru. Z jego pomocą Autor przenosi się do Pana Potwora, jednak Czarnoksiężnik, któremu strażniczka nie chce zaufać, musi zawrócić. Po powrocie do ciemnego lasu, gdzie zostawił drużynę, widzi zwłoki swoich towarzyszy i Olexa atakowanego przez zdjęcie. Próbuje zabić je strzałem z kuszy, jednak nie trafia i odbiera życie Olexowi. Potwór, doprowadziwszy do śmierci swej ofiary, znika. thumb|Żyrafa SkarpetkożercówCzarnoksiężnikowi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak przekonać Iris, że nie jest niebezpieczny. Gdy wreszcie mu się to udaje i przechodzi przez portal, natrafia na Autora i Pana Potwora, ukrywających się przed potworną żyrafą. Autor i Czarnoksiężnik mają zamiar ją zabić, jednak Pan Potwór odwodzi ich od tego szalonego pomysłu. Zamiast tego ruszają więc na poszukiwanie kogoś, kto pomoże im w tym. Wkrótce spotykają na swojej drodzethumb|left|Magowie kogoś palą na stosie Skarpetkowych Magów. Z podsłuchanej rozmowy dowiadują się, że ich przywódca - Maestr - zdobył głowy Olexa, Arta i Adama i chce je wykorzystać w magicznym rytuale, mającym posłużyć do zabicia wspomnianego już przez Marylina Cichego Bogdana. Autor próbuje zaatakować Magów, jednak zostaje zmieniony w skarpetę. Czarny, wykryty, ucieka. Magowie szybko go otaczają, jednak nagły wybuch pożaru zabija większość z nich. thumb|[[Lily z Czarnym. ]] Czarny próbuje odlecieć, spotyka jednak Lily - anielicę, która wywołała pożar i uczyniła go czasowo odpornym na płomienie, by go ratować. Lily jest, jak się szybko okazuje, siostrą Heavensiss. Opowiada Czarnoksiężnikowi trochę o mechanice Cyrku. Wyjaśnia mu, że potworna żyrafa, którą wcześniej spotkał - Apogiraffe - strzeże portalu do kolejnego etapu. By ją pokonać, będzie potrzebował pomocy Cichego Bogdana - stwórcy tego wymiaru. Bogdan zasnął setki lat temu, a jego śmierć będzie oznaczała zniszczenie Lęgowiska. By temu zapobiec, Czarny oraz Pan Potwór z pomocą Iris muszą przenieść się się do wioski Tetraser i obudzić Cichego. W drodze powrotnej Czarny chce podnieść Autora z nadzieją, że uda się go odczarować. Spotyka jednak rodzinę skarpetożerców, którzy chcą go zjeść. Nietoperz próbuje ich zastraszyć, jednak jakimś sposobem wystrzeliwuje z kastetorewolweru i zabija rodzinę. Nie mogąc zrobić nic innego, ucieka z przemienionym towarzyszem i wraca do Pana Potwora. Wspólnie wracają do Iris, po czym ruszają do Tetraser.thumb|left|Wioska Skarpetkożerców Tu dowiadują się o Pierwszym Jeziorze - miejscu otoczonym szczególną czcią przez wyznawców Bogdana. Jednak w Czarnoksiężniku mieszkańcy wioski rozpoznają osobę, która zabiła rodzinę w lesie. Nietoperz próbuje uciekać, jednak zostaje ciężo zraniony w skrzydło i schwytany. thumb|[[Neville]]Z więziennej celi, położonej naprzeciwko siedziby króla, widzi Neville'a - upadłego anioła - mordującego władcę i jego ludzi. Neville zapowiada nietoperzowi, że będzie go straszył do końca Cyrku, po czym odchodzi. Wkrótce Czarny ucieka z pomocą Pana Potwora. Ten informuje go, że Maestr i Apogiraffe niszczą wioskę. Dotarłszy nad Pierwsze Jezioro, Czarnoksiężnik zostaje uznany za proroka Alphy. Wyznawcy Bogdana zdradzają mu, że do zbudzenia go potrzeba olbrzymiej ilości 1200 skarpet. Dają mu też rysik Magicznego Ołówka. Z jego pomocą Czarny tworzy maszynę do produkcji skarpet. Wybrawszy następnie 1200, daje je wyznawcom.thumb|left|Cichy Bogdan Po przebudzeniu Bogdan okazuje nieufność Czarnoksiężnikowi nie wierzy w jego historię i chce go zabić, jednak nietoperz udowadnia prawdziwość swoich słów, pokazując mu zmienionego w skarpetę Autora. Cichy przywraca mu dawną formę. Wkrótce potem na miejsce przybywają Maestr i Apogiraffe, giną jednak połknięci przez bóstwo. Następnie Bogdan na prośbę podróżników wypluwa głowę żyrafy potrzebną do otwarcia portalu (przy okazji zgniata nią Autora), po czym ponownie zapada w sen. thumb|Objawiony [[Evangelagen]]Czarnoksiężnik oraz Pan Potwór z pomocą wyznawców Cichego dostarczają klucz do portalu, po czym przechodzą przez niego. Rany Czarnoksiężnika natychmiast się zrastają, a skrzydło ponownie jest sprawne. Wkrótce spotykają Evangelagena. Wyjaśnia on im, co czeka ich dalej, po czym wskrzesza resztę drużyny i przenosi ich do kolejnego wymiaru - Kaskadowej Valhalli. Rozgrywka Psychopatycznych Przeszedłszy przez bramę, drużyna Psychopatycznych znalazła się w Arenie Galaktycznej Nieskończoności. Grupa złożona z Dawida, Kretesa102, Api, Mątka oraz Quatriny znalazła się na jakimś czerwonym polu. Na tym polu stał bardzo dziwny i jakże tajemniczy osobnik, który przykuł uwagę Psychopatycznych. Grupa postanowiła podejść do tego pana i spróbować się dowiedzieć czegoś o tym miejscu i i o nim samym. Grupę uznał za niedorozwiniętą oraz za bandę głupków, wyznających złe moce, prócz jednej osoby - Api, którą uznał za bardzo mądrą i ładną białogłowę. No cóż, niejaki Mątek próbował przekupić osobnika jedzeniem, co nie przyniosło rezultatu. Chciał po prostu, aby mu zaśpiewano. Grupa próbowała w jakiś inny sposób przekonać postać, że są dobrzy, prawie to przyniosło skutek, gdy chciała anulować Kretesowi102 piosenką próbę. Ale był jeden warunek - miał spalić Mątka żywcem. Ostatecznie przekonała go Api. On oczarowany urokiem dziewczyny, wyjawił swoje imię (uprzednio Api zgodziła się zostać jego żoną). Okazało się, że miał na imię Serphan. Psychopatyczni wykorzystując sytuację i "romans" Api postanowili spytać, czy Serphan zostanie ich przewodnikiem, na co oczywiście się zgodził. Ale później postanowił sobie, aby artyści i klauni zaprojektowali dom oraz oprowadzili go po nim. Przecież tam będzie mieszkać młoda para. To zadanie wykonali Mątek z Dawidem. Drugie zadanie polegało na zaśpiewaniu hymnu, które oczywiście wykonał Kretes102. Kolejne, ostatnie polegało na uszyciu strojów dla pary młodej i dekoracji oraz stworzenia piosenki, bo przecież trwały przygotowania do ślubu Api z Serphanem. Wszystko szło w dobrą stronę. Ślub się odbył. Ślubu udzielał ksiądz Dawid6. Piękna panna młoda i pan młody stanęli przed ołtarzem. I gdy już mieli powiedzieć sobie tak, Api zrezygnowała, a Serphan zabiwszy księdza uciekł z kościoła. Wszystko, co dotychczas było, wyparowało jak woda. Grupa zauważyła kartkę, która leżała na ziemi. Był to przepis na przewodnika po domowemu. Trzeba było zebrać składniki. No cóż, Mątek przypłacił to życiem, amortyzując upadek statku. Z pojazdu nic prawie nie zostało, a w oddali leżała skulona postać, która wyglądała na nieżywą. Szybko się okazało, że to oponent króla, który kochał księżyc. Api i Kretes bez wahania spytali, czy zostałby on ich przewodnikiem. Oczywiście się zgodził. Okazało się, że miał na imię Nexon. Dwójka bohaterów poprosiła o to, czy Nexon mógłby ich podwieźć na górę. Nie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań, ale był mały problem - statek był doszczętnie zniszczony. Api i Kretes poszli więc poszukać jakichś części. Na szczęście natrafili na opuszczony statek, który... był opuszczony. Bohaterowie postanowili, że mogą go użyć. Niedługo po tym, przyszedł Nexon i czym prędzej wszyscy wyruszyli w stronę księżyca. Gdy wylądowali, okazało się, że był tam król, który zachwycał się Księżycem. Gdy grupa podeszła do Nadeera, on nadal kontemplował, aż do momentu, gdy Nexon zabrał mu teleskop. Król był lekko zdezorientowany, co się dzieję i w przypływie wściekłości oraz gdy Api wystawiła ultimatum on po prostu ją... zabił. Został tylko sam Kretes. Wkurzony całą sytuacją, postanowił sam z Nexonem pokonać tego pożal się władcę. Jednak zanim żab się ruszył, jego przyjaciel zdmuchnął króla z powierzchni ziemi i sam ogłosił się królem. W zamian za pomoc, wynagrodził Kretesowi, prosząc księżyc, aby dał jakiś znak, ponieważ bohater ma do wykonania swoją misję. Po chwili pojawiły się schody i tunel. Pożegnawszy się z nowym królem, Kretes wszedł do tunelu, gdzie naraz zrobiło się niebiesko. Tam czekała również nagroda - Lily, która myślała, że się zestarzeje. Wyjaśniła wszystko Kretesowi, a on, znany ze swojej dobroci, wskrzesił swoich przyjaciół, przykładając łapę do kuli. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, a Lily wyjaśniła pokrótce co i jak trzeba będzie zrobić. Po wyjaśnieniach, wszyscy pożegnali się z Lilą i wszyscy opuścili tą planszę, wyruszając do Przeklętych Ziemiach Dullahana. Etap 2 - Kaskadowa Valhalla/Przeklete Ziemie Dullahana Po przejściu obu drużyn przez portal i spotkania odpowiednio Lily i Evangelagena Zażarci trafili do Kaskadowej Valhalli, a Psychopatyczni do Przeklętych Ziem Dullahana. Rozgrywka nadal przypomina RPG. W tej części również bohaterowie zaczną mieć innych przewodników. Etap wygrała pierwsza grupa, dotarłszy do portalu dzień przed drugą grupą. Rozgrywka Zażartych thumb|Kaskadowa Valhalla - widać królową Angelisię. Po przejściu przez portal grupa ląduje na środku morza. Czarnoksiężnik, który jako jedyny nie zaczyna tonąć dzięki umiejętności latania, rusza po pomoc w kierunku pobliskiego statku.thumb|left|150px|Aquilla Zostaje jednak zestrzelony i choć przeżywa trafienie płonącą strzałą, nie jest w stanie dłużej latać. W dodatku zostaje zaatakowany przez rekiny.Reszta grupy (prócz Adama, który zostaje pożarty) rusza mu na pomoc. Wkrótce cała drużyna jest znowu razem i, używając swoich umiejętności, wspina się na statek. Uczepieni burty, podsłuchują rozmowę kapitana z załogą.thumb|150px|Rekiny też są w Cyrku Kapitan, wściekły za zestrzelenie "latającego rondla" bez rozkazu, każe podwładnym za karę wyczyścić pokład własną bielizną.thumb|left|Pokład Aquilli|150px W trakcie kłótni pada imię "Alysia". Drużyna sądzi, że chodzi o królową Angelisię, o której już wcześniej wspominali Pan Potwór i Evangelagen, jednak sam Pan Potwór uważa, że mowa jest o kimś innym. Drużyna, wykorzystując otwartą furtę kanonierską, wkradają się pod pokład i trafiają do kajuty kapitana.thumb|150px|Kajuta Olivera Tu zostają przyłapanie przez samego kapitana, który, choć nieufnie do nich nastawiony, daje im szansę na pokojowe opuszczenie pokładu. Wspomina też o Pierwszym Narzędziu, pozwalającym mu widzieć przez ściany. Drużyna jednak, wiedząc, że opuszczenie statku w tym wypadku oznacza śmierć, stara się wszelkimi metodami przekonać go o swojej przydatności. Ostatecznie Czarny, domyślając się, że bliska kapitanowi osoba ma kłopoty, oferuje pomoc. Kapitan opowiada wówczas Zażartym o swojej siostrzenicy Alysii, która przed rokiem wyruszyła w podróż i zaginęła. Jedyny marynarz z całej jej załogi, który powrócił do miasta, zmarł, powiedziawszy tylko, że Alysia żyje. Rozmowę przerywa wejście jednego z członków załogi, który informuje kapitana o potworze morskim atakującym Aquillę (statek, na którym znajdują się bohaterowie). Gdy "potwór morski" okazuje się być zwykłą ośmiornicą, załamany kapitan zaczyna płakać nad inteligencją swojej załogi.thumb|left|Kraken atakuje. Nie zauważa Nevilla skradającego się w jego kierunku, jednak Pan Potwór ratuje mu życie, atakując upadłego anioła Okiem Iluzji (niestety, Narzędzie zostaje zniszczone). Tymczasem Aquillę atakuje prawdziwy Kraken, który szybko zatapia statek.thumb|150px|Podwodne królestwo Drużyna trafia do podwodnego królestwa. Szybko odkrywają, że pomimo braku skrzeli są w stanie normalnie oddychać. Tymczasem załoga, pozbawiona statku, buntuje się. W dodatku ponownie pojawia się rekin. Ryba okazuje się jednak pokojowo nastawiona. thumb|left|150px|Rekiny wracająPo długiej rozmowie z kapitanem (z którego udaje mu się wyciągnąć nawet to, czego nie dowiedzieli się Zażarci: imię kapitana, Olivier) doradza drużynie, by poszukali informacji o Alysii w Akwamarnowym Pałacu - siedzibie królowej mórz, Angelisii. Wkrótce drużyna dociera do pałacu, zostaje jednak zatrzymana przez strażników. thumb|150px|Angelisia.Nie chcą oni wpuścić Zażartych do pałacu ze względu na trwającą od prawie trzech lat audiencję Węgorza. Jednak dzięki Artowi, który wmawia strażnikom, że jest handlarzem broni chcącym zaoferować królowej zakup pikomieczy, drużyna dostaje się do Angelisii. Od królowej dowiadują się, że Alysia została uwięziona na wyspie Satanderos w archipelagu New Lands. Zgadza się pomóc im w dostaniu się tam, ale dopiero po wykonaniu przez nich pewnego zadania: muszą stworzyć 100 zasad, których będą musiały przestrzegać młode rekiny. Ma to zapobiec kolejnym śmierciom, takim, jak ta Adama. Zadanie, choć dosyć trudne, zostaje szybko wykonane przez czterech podróżników.thumb|left|150px|Iris Wówczas jeden ze strażników królowej zabiera ich do Iris, która po krótkiej rozmowie i kilku ostrzeżeniach, które jednak nie zniechęcają drużyny, przenosi ich na Satanderos.thumb|150px|Na Satanderos Wkrótce po przybyciu na wyspę drużynę ponownie atakuje Neville. Upadły anioł zabija Oliviera i odbiera mu Narzędzie. Dla zabawy morduje także Olexa, jak również Czarnoksiężnika, który próbuje go powstrzymać. Wreszcie Neville znika, zapowiedziawszy, że idzie "pobawić się w Niebie".thumb|left|150px|Czarno-biały Neville Pan Potwór, Ż.Art i Autor ruszają dalej. Wkrótce docierają do więzienia, gdzie spotykają parę niezbyt inteligentnych, aczkolwiek niezwykle uprzejmych szkieletów bliźniaków: Weissa Snowa i Seiva Wonsa.thumb|150px|Kulturalne kościotrupy Nie wiedzą oni, gdzie szukać Alysii, jednak podpowiadają drużynie, by spróbowali dowiedzieć się czegoś od Czarnobrodego - legendarnego pirata, o którym wspominał kiedyś Olivier. Miał on zostać zabity przez Alysię. Wkrótce trzej podróżnicy docierają na wybrzeże, akurat w momencie, gdy Czarnobrody przybija do wyspy. Z podsłuchanej rozmowy pomiędzy nim a członkiem jego załogi Art mylnie wnioskuje, że pirat był w dobrych stosunkach z Olivierem, toteż ujawnia się. Pomyłkę przypłaca życiem. Czarnobrody rusza wgłąb wyspy, pozostawiając Videlspelfica - nieumarłego, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał - by znalazł "pozostałych dwóch", o których wspomniał Art. Autor i Pan Potwór szybko łapią Videla. Początkowo ten nie chce im nic mówić, bojąc się zemsty swojego pana, jednak gdy Autor opowiada mu o Iris, decyduje się im pomóc. Przed rokiem był członkiem załogi statku Black River. Pewnego dnia załoga znalazła tajemniczy kryształ, który postanowili wziąć ze sobą. Nocą zostali zmienieni w żywe szkielety. Kryształ wskrzeszał też umarłych - między innymi Czarnobrodego, który przejął kontrolę nad statkiem i porwał Alysię. Zamknął ją w wieży więziennej na wyspie. Chcąc, by przed śmiercią jak najbardziej cierpiała, postanowił znaleźć i porwać Oliviera, a potem rozszarpać go na jej oczach.thumb|left|150px|Lily powraca Dalszą rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się Lily, która wbrew temu, co doniosła druga grupa, przeżyła spotkanie z Nevillem, który zabił jedynie jej sobowtóra. Lily wskrzesza Arta i Czarnego, a także przywraca Videlspelfica do dawnej formy - olbrzymiego lwa, po czym przenosi drużynę tuż pod więzienną wieżę. Czarny podlatuje do góry i wlatuje do środka przez otwarte okno.thumb|Alysia. Wewnątrz spotyka śpiącą Alysię. Budzi ją i po krótkiej rozmowie przekonuje, że nie służy Czarnobrodemu. Jednak komnata jest pozbawiona drzwi, zaś ucieczkę przez okno uniemożliwia sam pirat, który dzięki skradzionym w międzyczasie Angelisii Narzędziom jest w stanie chodzić po ścianie. Dotarłszy do komnaty, pokazuje Alysii zwłoki Oliviera, jednak przed zaatakowaniem dziewczyny powstrzymuje go Czarnoksiężnik. Po krótkiej walce Czarnobrody traci swój miecz - Celexcal - jednak wykorzystując skradzione Angelisii Skrzydło Raju więzi przeciwnika pod kupą gruzu. Uznawszy go za martwego, rusza w kierunku Alysii, która jednak w szale chwyta Celexcala i odcina mu głowę. Miecz wypada przez okno i zabija Arta, który postanowił w oczekiwaniu na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń odwiedzić dwa szkielety. Czarnoksiężnik, który wbrew przypuszczeniom Czarnobrodego skręca jedynie nogę, zabiera martwemu piratowi Narzędzia, po czym ewakuuje Alysię, wykorzystując własne skrzydła jako spadochron. Na dole zostają jednak ponownie zaatakowani przez Krakena, wielokrotnie powiększonego przez Czarnobrodego dzięki Pierwszej Lupie. Czarny, uzbrojony w Pierwsze Narzędzia, staje do walki, szybko jednak zostaje połknięty przez potwora. Szybko odkrywa, że podobny los spotkał Akwamarynowy Pałac. Od strażników dowiaduje się, że portal do następnej planszy znajduje się we wnętrzu Krakena. Jednak by je otworzyć, trzeba znaleźć Kryształ Tańca Śmierci - Narzędzie, które połączyło się z układem nerwowym potwora, czyniąc go niepokonanym. Czarny udaje się na rozmowę z samą królową, która zmusza go do zwrócenia jej Pierwszych Narzędzi. Tymczasem Autor, Pan Potwór, Videlspelfic i Alysia także zostają połknięci przez olbrzymią kałamarnicę. Po krótkim locie wpadają do sali tronowej Angelisii przez okno, przerywając rozmowę. Alysia, która zakochała się w nietoperzu od pierwszego wejrzenia, udaje martwą, by sprawdzić, czy ten też coś do niej czuje. Niestety, w natłoku spraw Czarnoksiężnik kompletnie zapomina o nowej znajomej, przez co ta w szale wybiega z komnaty ze złamanym sercem. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Czarny, Autor, Pan Potwór i Videlspelfic ruszają do Iris. Przed odejściem Angelisia udziela im cennych rad, a także zgodnie ze zwyczajem nadaje imiona w języku swojego państwa: Czarnemu Rohndel Stalowy na cześć pewnego wielkiego bohatera, Autorowi Auremus na pamiątkę Remusa - jednego z założycieli Rzymu, Videlspelficowi Vivilion - "Ten, który jeszcze zwojuje świat", Panu Potworowi Meriadis - "Ten wspaniały". Wspomina też o pewnym "przykrym wydarzeniu", zapisanym w przeznaczeniu Pana Potwora, zostaje ono jednak tajemnicą znaną tylko tej dwójce.thumb|left|150px|Nie wiadomo gdzie... Drużyna ponownie spotyka Iris, która przenosi ich do miejsca, gdzie ukryty jest Kryształ Tańca Śmierci. Trafiają do dziwnej jaskini, gdzie szybko znajdują artefakt przyrośnięty do stropu.thumb|Kryształ Tańca Śmierci Gdy jednak Czarnoksiężnik próbuje go odłupać przy użyciu kuszokilofu, zostaje wciągnięty do wnętrza artefaktu. Tymczasem pozostałą trójkę atakują zielone ciałka Krakena (prawdopodobnie odpowiedniki białych krwinek), które dzięki Kryształowi stały się praktycznie nieśmiertelne.thumb|left|150px|Boss Z powrotem wewnątrz Kryształu, Czarnego atakuje potwór będący połączeniem kilku mitycznych stworzeń. Istota przedstawia się jako strażnik Kryształu mający zabić każdego, kto choćby przypadkiem go uszkodzi, po czym przyszpila Czarnoksiężnika do ściany. Tymczasem Autor, widząc, że przyjaciel ma kłopoty, także dostaje się do wnętrza artefaktu. Jednak krótka walka kończy się przygnieceniem go przez spadające odłamki kryształu i choć niebieski kret przeżywa, to nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Poza Kryształem tymczasem sytuacja wygląda coraz gorzej, jednak w krytycznym momencie powraca Alysia. Dostaje się do wnętrza artefaktu, po czym zabija potwora przy użyciu Celexcala, niszcząc tym samym Kryształ. Pozbawione źródła mocy zielone ciałka słabną. Alysia zostaje jednak trafiona odłamkiem rozpadającego się Kryształu i choć cudem przeżywa, zapada w śpiączkę. Jak szybko się okazuje, obudzić może ją pocałunek "tego właściwego". Pocałowana przez Czarnego dziewczyna wraca do życia. Wyjaśnia swoim towarzyszom, że po jej ucieczce z sali tronowej spotkała węgorza. Wyjaśnił on jej, że niewykorzystane okazje mogą się zemścić i sam czuł kiedyś coś podobnego do królowej - dlatego tyle trwała jego ostatnia audiencja u niej.thumb|Finał Tymczasem niedaleko otwiera się portal. Czarny i Autor szybko przechodzą dalej, a wraz z nimi Vivilion i Alysia, którzy decydują się towarzyszyć im do końca. Jednak Pan Potwór zostaje zabity na oczach dziewczyny przez Nevilla, który obiecuje jej, że "na nią też przyjdzie pora", po czym ucieka, zabierając ciało przewodnika do Tenebris. Po drugiej stronie portalu na drużynę czekają Lily i Evangelagen, którzy pocieszają ich, a także w charakterze nagrody za dojście do portalu przed drugą drużyną (a właściwie jako odpowiedź na długie prośby Ż.Arta) odnawiają część utraconych żyć. Lily decyduje się też towarzyszyć im jako przewodnik przez trzeci etap - The Silent Wood. Rozgrywka Psychopatycznych thumb|left|182pxBohaterowie ujrzeli przed sobą mroczne thumb|180px|Przeklęte Ziemie Dullahana zamczysko, postanowili do niego wejść. Brama niestety była zamknięta. Dawid wpadł na pomysł, aby podejść do kościotrupa leżącego obok. Znalezł tam pewien przedmiot, który był kluczem do bramy zamczyska. Grupa otworzyła bramę, wtedy też w drzwiach pojawił się pewien nieumarły stwór. Miał na imię Edward i był służącym Lady Abigail. Mimo, że tak była do nich wyjątkowo nieuprzejma, bohaterowie nalegali, by się z nimi spotkała, jednak gdy zagroziła im śmiercią, porzucili ten pomysł. Zamiast tego postanowili sprawdzić, co kryje trumna niedaleko posiadłości. Okazała się ona przejściem w głąb ciemnego korytarza pokrytego niepokojącymi napisami, które jednak nie przestraszyły drużyny. Na końcu tunelu podłoga płoneła, ale ogien nie robił nikomu krzywdy. Przyjaciele spotkali tam samego Nevilla, który zabił Kretesa i zmusił resztę do ucieczki. Gdy wrócili na powierzchnię, usłyszeli Abigail rugającą Edwarda za przygotowanie potrawy z czosnkiem. Zobaczyli, jak ghul dosłownie wylatuje przez okno i zaczęli go pocieszać. Dawid zaproponował zaśpiewanie kołysanki, by udobruchać wampirzycę, a Api, by został ich przewodnikiem, skoro teraz jest bezrobotny. Edward uspokoił ich, mówiąc, że Abby zaraz przejdzie. Gdy zapytali go o Tenebris, wytłumaczył im, że podobno stamtąd pochodzi cały mrok i chaos, a oni dostali się do Pierwszej/Pierwotnej Krypty. Gdy Drużyna chciała odejść, zatrzymał ich, stwierdzając, że sami nie przetrwają i pokazując ogromne kowadło, które wisiało nad ich głowami. Sterował nim Dullahan i w razie czego mógł sprawić, że spadnie wszystkim na głowy. Edward zaprowadził Drużynę do Lady Abigail, teraz już znacznie spokojniejszą.thumb|160pxthumb|left|61px thumb|left|154pxthumb|146px Etap 3 - The Silent Wood/Zone Of Terror Rozgrywka Zażartych thumb|The Silent Wood- widać Slendermole'aDrużyna dociera do Cichego Lasu - alternatywnej wersji Krainy Czarów.thumb|left|Alysia obserwuje Sir SeraWkrótce spotykają Sir Sera, który zgadza się im towarzyszyć jako przewodnik w miejscu Lilyness, która ze względu na obowiązki Królowej Nieba nie może ich prowadzić dalej. Alysia od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w rycerzu. Sam Sir Maxwell opowiada im pokrótce, co się stało w Krainie. Jak się okazuje, wkrótce po opuszczeniu Magixu przez Reksia i Kretesa w całym wymiarze zaczęły dziać się złe rzeczy: najpierw zniknęły kolory, następnie spadł deszcz meteorytów, a Waldi Mors został zamrożony we własnej jaskini. Wkrótce potem Krainę zaczęły nawiedzać demony, zmieniając innych. Wówczas czarodzieje zamknęli się w Uniwersytecie. Sir Ser podejrzewa, że wszystkiemu winny jest Byron Clark - były pacjent szpitala psychiatrycznego w Magixie, który tuż przed tymi wydarzeniami w brutalny sposób popełnił samobójstwo, ale wkrótce potem powrócił. Wówczas zaczęli znikać pozostali pacjenci, ale, co dziwne, dusza żadnego z nich nie trafiła do Króla Śmierci, by ten mógł ją osądzić. Wkrótce Alysia zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać: rozmawia z nieobecnymi, zdaje się nie dostrzegać reszty drużyny. Początkowo Zażarci bagatelizują to, uznając niecodzienne zachowanie dziewczyny za efekt szoku po utracie tylu bliskich osób w tak krótkim czasie, szybko jednak okazuje się, że lisicę opętał Azrael - upadły anioł, o którym już wcześniej mówiła im Lily. Azrael ostrzega ich, by nie wchodzili mu w drogę, po czym przywołuje grupę demonów i zrzuca opętaną w przepaść. Czarny, wykorzystując zdolność latania, ponownie ratuje ją przed śmiercią. thumb|Bohaterowie spotykają CelestineW walce z demonami drużynie przychodzi z pomocą Celestine - przywódczyni Zakonu Paladynów Światła. Jeżozwierzyca, choć początkowo nieufna, zgadza się im pomóc. Doradza im, by szukali pomocy u czarodziejów. thumb|left|MagixWkrótce drużyna, wykorzystując stworzone przez Arta miotły, dociera do Magixu, gdzie spotyka dwa nieprzyjaźnie wyglądające szopy. Ostrzegają one drużynę, by nie starali się ratować Krainy, po czym wyczarowują olbrzymią kartę, która zabija Adama. Celestine teleportuje się na dach ratusza i zabija szopy, wówczas jednak drużynę ponownie atakują demony podobne do tych przywołanych przez Azraela. Pojawiają się też kolejne karty.thumb|Carrie Grupa decyduje się szukać schronienia w ratuszu, jednak w ciemnościach natrafiają na dziurę w podłodze. Cudem przeżywają długi upadek, jednak w ciemnościach znika Arsenał Chaosu. Gdy drużyna próbuje oświetlić pomieszczenie, Vivilion nagle zaczyna płonąć. Lwa nie udaje się uratować - w ostatnich słowach wyznaje miłość Alysii, po czym umiera. Szybko okazuje się, że Viv zginął z rąk Carrie - córki wspomnianego już przez Maxwella Hadesa. Carrie zdradza im, że znajdują się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym - tym samym, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Posiadaczka Popiołów Feniksa poszukuje Byrona, by pomścić śmierć swojego ukochanego - Nicolasa. Nie ufa nikomu, włączając w to drużynę, więc by ukazać im swoją moc, zabiła ich towarzysza. Zabrania im podążać za nią ani uciekać, po czym sama odchodzi. Zażarci nie mają jednak zamiaru czekać z założonymi rękami. Z drobną pomocą Czarnego Autor, Ż.Art i Maxwell wykopują tunel do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Okazuje się ono być salą pełną luster, które starają się zabić bohaterów poprzez zabicie ich odbić (przy okazji drużyna odkrywa, że Celestine jest dhampirzycą). Wkrótce Autor ginie zastrzelony, Olexo zostaje przygnieciony kowadłem, a Art i Czarny ciężko ranni. thumb|left|InkwizycjaW krytycznym momencie z pomocą drużynie przychodzi Inkwizycja - trzech sługów Lilyness, którzy niszczą magiczne lustra, leczą rany ocalałych i otwierają przejście dalej.thumb|Byron Przeszedłszy przez niewielkie pole minowe, piątka bohaterów trafia do kolejnej sali, gdzie spotykają Mrocznego Szefa Kuchni i Bladego Pasażera (dwa potwory z Land of Immortals). Zostają oni jednak szybko zabici przez Byrona, który znienacka pojawia się przed drużyną. Celestine udaje się go zabić, jednak psychopata niemal natychmiast się odradza, po czym, udając chorobę psychiczną, zwabia dhampirzycę w śmiertelną pułapkę. Kiedy Sir Ser wspomina o Celexcalu, wystrzeliwuje w Alysię magiczny pocisk, jednak rycerz przyjmuje go na siebie. Dalsze próby pokonania psychopaty przerywa przybycie Carrie.thumb|left|Pojedynek psychopatów Trójka ocalałych, uwięziona w płomieniach, może tylko obserwować pojedynek na śmierć i życie między dwójką. Całość przerywa przybycie Nevilla, który jednym atakiem zabija oboje.thumb|Neville przybywa thumb|left|Buu poddaje bohaterów próbie thumb|Stratovairus na bagnach thumb|left|Bohaterowie spotykają kruka thumb|Bohaterowie znowu kogoś spotykają thumb|left|Nestardiel / Rozgrywka Psychopatycznych Rozgrywka wspólna thumb|150px|Zone of Terror Etap 4 Ze spoilerów od Dizla wiadomo, że w czwartej planszy obie drużyny będą miały wspólną rozgrywkę. Kategoria:Twórczość Dizla